


The Five Times People Caught Dick Grayson Sleeping...

by Raven_Hallowryn



Series: Caged Birds and Tamed Bats [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brudick - Freeform, CBDS AU, Dick grayson centric, Fluff, Future Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multiple Pov, Omegaverse, Sleep, caged birds and tamed bats, cosmo wayne is heretic, i wrote this because my CBDS readers needed fluff and i missed the brudick, no beta we die like men, sleep- the thing the bats don't get enough of, vague mentions of other ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Hallowryn/pseuds/Raven_Hallowryn
Summary: ...And The One Time He Caught Them(Part of "Caged Birds Don't Sing" AU)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson, Damian Wayne & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Stephanie Brown & Harper Row & Jason Todd
Series: Caged Birds and Tamed Bats [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635715
Comments: 31
Kudos: 240





	The Five Times People Caught Dick Grayson Sleeping...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 days. 10k in 2 days! I'm dying.  
> Anyway, my readers deserved a break from all the angst and whump going on in CBDS and I missed the fluff and the brudick.
> 
> -This is part of the "Caged Birds and Tamed Bats" universe.  
> -This fic is a collection of moments years into the future of "Caged Birds Don't Sing", all different PoV's, all at very different points in time in some vague semblance of an order. So beware of SPOILERS (and not the purple kind).  
> -Not all facts in this one-shot may stay canon to the main continuity. I tried to foreshadow only what I was certain would stick and remain vague on everything else but it didn't work out completely so some things may end up changing but as of where the fic is at the time this is posted (chapter 24 of CBDS) it can be considered canon.

_(1. Cass)_

She was dreaming, she knew this because her dreams were always so fuzzy and quiet, devoid of sound but filled with excessive color. It was nice, back when she was younger she couldn’t dream at all, sleep was never deep enough, she was always on alert, but now her dreams showed her friends and colors and beautiful movement.

Cass shifted to get cozier with the warmth next to her but a soft sound woke her. She blinked a couple of times and looked around, trying to remember what happened.

They were in the manor, the living room was flooded with golden sunset light and books and notes were scattered on the table, on the floor, on their laps. There was a pen poking her side.

Right, Dick had been tutoring her.

Cass tipped her head to look at the omega, he was sprawled on the couch asleep with one hand hanging off it and the other around her shoulders. Dick looked a little pale with dark circles, his lips were chapped, he was shivering slightly, and his deep breathing was a bit wheezed and crackled. The plaid blanket he’d been wrapped in had spilled onto the floor.

Cass was between him and the back of the couch so she couldn’t exactly get up without waking him but she slowly sat and managed to pull the blanket back up and over him. She couldn’t stop herself from staring a little.

Dick had been sick for a few days. Alfred called it ‘flu’, Dick called it ‘no big deal’, and dad called it ‘down time’.

It had been driving Dick a little crazy but nobody had been letting him leave the house, Bruce wouldn’t even let him run comms or do casework, he said Dick couldn’t focus enough in this state and Batman couldn’t risk any mistakes on the field or with the paperwork just because Nightwing couldn’t sit still even when he was ill.

Cass felt bad for him, that was why she asked for help with her studies and he jumped at the distraction. She was getting better at reading even though the letters still confused her sometimes, still seemed to get tangled out of order; her writing was still chicken scratch too but it was the numbers Dick had been helping her with. She never liked math, a lot of people outside the family assumed she did because racism was a thing but she really didn’t like numbers, they did the same thing as letters- getting all tangled up in her brain.

But Dick made math fun, he explained it with interesting examples that she could use in real life, he praised her when she got something right and he was never critical when she failed. She still wasn’t used to that lack of judgement or critique.

Cass really liked Dick.

They hadn’t known each other very long and most of the time she had known him he’d been stuck in a hospital or recovering from injuries but eventually they started working side-by-side and he was very intriguing. At first all she had about him were a lot of stories from Barbara but then he showed up alive and she started to understand why people had liked him so much.

He didn’t care that she didn’t say much of anything, in fact he seemed used to it and chattered enough for the both of them, he was funny and he was supportive and he was accepting, he was also skilled and his body spoke even more than his mouth did.

That was the intriguing part- the way his body spoke, not wired _different_ from the majority of humans like Bruce, but like an extraordinary overly flexible human but _more_ , brighter, graceful, dazzling.

Dick was also a fantastic liar.

Nobody seemed to be able to see it, not even Batman. Dick talked and people accepted his words, they worried but then he touched and he smiled and it relaxed everyone. Cass saw through the words, saw how his animated movements were natural but calculated, how his smiles seemed forcefully stretched and pinned in place by too tense muscles, saw the tiny twitches that gave away the truth.

Cass didn’t understand how nobody saw it- the reason why Dick couldn’t stay still.

He was always ‘on’. Nightwing overworked himself with little regard for his own safety, he protected everyone else but didn’t care much when he took a blow, Dick Grayson dove deep into investigation or literally anything else to keep him busy- he’d fix things alone or with Harper or Bruce, he’d do casework with Tim, he’d do chores with Alfred, he’d visit Jason, he’d tutor Cass, he’d spar with everyone.

Dick barely took care of himself at all, he never wanted to stay still, never wanted to stop, never really relaxed because when did… Cass didn’t know enough to explain what happened when he did.

It was… Dick changed when he stopped or when had to focus on himself. When he took time to breathe and think he just… He wasn’t Dick.

Yes, that’s it.

When Dick wasn’t drowning himself in tasks his body language changed so much, he suddenly became… Not Dick.

Cass struggled to make sense of it but he just… He hollowed out, like a gutted toy. He’d move and he’d talk and sometimes he’d smile but it was so devoid of emotion, he wasn’t Dick Grayson, he was just somebody that looked like Dick Grayson.

How did nobody notice not-Dick?

Not-Dick scared Cass.

She could read his movement, she could tell what he was going to do and how, but she couldn’t read the why, it was impossible to guess what he was thinking even with the million little twitches of his muscles giving away how deeply he was feeling.

Not-Dick was so… So strangled by something that his every movement felt… painful.

Not-Dick looked like someone moving underwater- just a tad too slow, just a little blurry around the edges, moving on instinct while life faded out of his eyes and he drowned. Not-Dick was… Sad didn’t even begin to define it, Cass had no word for what did.

Not-Dick sometimes also moved like something deadly, like… Not quite like a predator but like he was oozing danger on a very visceral level.

Maybe that danger was his scent, Cass could read a scent like nobody else could, even better than she could read body language. Yet, it was very hard to put Dick’s scent, his pheromones and the emotions connected to them, into words because Cass didn’t interpret smell like other people did, her brain didn’t make comparisons, it was all instinct and abstract understanding.

Dick smelled beautiful and bright and bigger than life. Not-Dick just smelled wrong, like all things negative and bad rolled tightly into a big black void.

When she tried to explain to dad about not-Dick, Bruce gave her that blank look he gave everyone and just nodded his understanding because they never needed words to communicate, but she knew the small spasms on the edges of his lips and between his eyes, the minute tension in his hands and neck and shoulders, the tempo of his breathing, the flutter of his lashes, the slight angling of his body.

Bruce was worried, he felt empathy and concern and a little fear, but he never knew what to do about it.

And since nobody seemed to see not-Dick or know what to do, Cass tried to make sure not-Dick didn’t come out.

She watched bright playful Dick and if it looked or smelled like something was triggering him or like he had stopped long enough to start wilting like a cut flower, she’d jump in and distract him, whether that meant math homework or kicking his butt in a sparring session it really didn’t matter.

Cass watched Dick move a little in his sleep, his breathing was a bit labored and he smelled hotter and a little sicker than he had that morning, it was probably time to call Alfred and get some medicine into him again but Cass didn’t want to wake him. It was better if he slept, even though there was tension in all the wrong places of his limp body so he was probably having bad dreams.

She spread herself out next to him and placed her head on his chest, his heart was beating a little too fast but still steady with sleep. She tried to soothe him with her scent but she was still learning how to do that, growing up she’d just been taught how to intimidate, never to sooth.

Dick relaxed a little more anyway and his hand found her waist, holding her to him. Cass didn’t mind, Dick had the kind of innocent affectionate touch that held no ulterior motives and that made everyone comfortable, even people like Bruce who didn’t like being touched in the first place.

Dick mumbled, he did that in his sleep when he was feverish, most of the time the words were nonsensical and sometimes they were broken syllables or names. This time it was names, none that Cass recognized but that seemed to upset him so she reached up to pet him softly like he did to calm everyone else and her thumb ran gently along his cheek, he turned his face a little into the touch and calmed.

Cass should probably wake him but bad dreams usually brought out not-Dick.

She let him sleep.

*

_(2. Tim)_

“It’s not that hard, Robin, just kiss him.” Spoiler’s tone was teasing, she had removed her hood the moment they entered the cave and her hair was a cascading mess.

“Yeah, I’m familiar with your methods, Steph.” Tim rolled his eyes behind the mask, he still remembered how aggressive Steph’s kisses were, though he also remembered how sweet they were and how sad they became near the end. All in all he was glad they were friends now and could joke about these things. “I’m not just gonna kiss him.”

“Why not? You know you want to.” Spoiler elbowed him playfully and smiled before she busied herself removing her cape and rummaging in her locker.

“It’s complicated, ok?” Tim sighed and ran a hand through his windswept hair too, it was getting too long again but apparently everybody (one person in particular) liked it that way so he refrained from cutting it.

“What’s so complicated?” Bluebird finally caught up and wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders, grinning cheekily. She very rarely worked with them on the field so that evening had been all about catching up. “She’s right, the guy kinda idolizes you already, just smack one on him.”

“Not you too, Blue.” Tim groaned and wanted to bury his face in the cape he had just removed. How had the conversation even gotten to this point?

“Why not? What else are you gonna do, write a letter?” Harper laughed softly and finally removed her own mask, turning to her own dusty and rarely used locker before she started unbuckling her armor.

“You gonna do it like a middle-schooler? ‘Do you like me? Check yes or no’.” Steph teased and joined in on Bluebird’s laughter while tying her hair into a ponytail.

“Funny.” Tim grumbled, focusing intently on his boots as he tried to pull them off.

“What’s the real problem, Timmy?” Steph reached up and removed Tim’s mask herself.

“Kryptonians just have different… instincts when it comes to designations and relationships, ok?” Tim hated how he blushed and tried not to look at either of them. They were down to the bare minimum of their suits but had already agreed to grab a bite to eat before they headed to the showers.

“Then ask the blue boy scout what to do.” Harper shrugged and pulled him along as all three started walking towards the workstation in search of Alfred’s post-patrol snacks. She spoke like flagging down an international superhero icon for relationship advice about his own long-lost kid was as easy as hailing a cab.

“I can’t just march up to Superman and…” Tim trailed off when Steph suddenly stopped dead in her tracks with a look of surprise, he followed her line of sight and spotted someone slumped over the bat-cave’s computer console.

“Is that Nightwing?” Steph blinked.

“Is that ice cream?” Tim noticed the empty carton on the console.

“Is that a…?” Harper asked pointing at the tool sinking in mushy melted leftovers in the carton.

“Batarang.” Steph and Tim answered in unison.

Nightwing was sitting in Batman’s chair and hunched over the console, clearly asleep with his face mashed into the digital keyboard.

Dick’s mask was off and seemed to have fallen on the floor, he looked a little flushed which was probably why his suit’s zipper was almost completely open, his hair was a tangled bird’s nest, there was a pile of open case files, some empty chip bags and a huge mostly empty carton of cheesecake ice cream next to his head with a batarang in it that had apparently been used as an impromptu spoon.

All three of the new arrivals walked over but before anyone could say anything there was a little movement on the corner of one of the computer’s screens.

“Oh, hey, guys!” Oracle’s voice filtered from a speaker, she waved from the screen and then turned her attention back to whatever she was working on. She and Nightwing had been on a conference call and she didn’t hang up after he passed out.

“Babs, how long has he been asleep?” Steph poked softly at Nightwing’s cheek but he didn’t even twitch.

“About…” Oracle checked the corner of her own screen and then looked back up. “An hour and half, give or take. Doesn’t seem to hear me, any of you want to wake him?”

“Oh, hell no.” Steph grinned and pulled out her phone. “I want photos first.”

“Steph!” Tim scolded, wondering why she even had her phone already.

“What? It’s not for blackmail, he looks genuinely cute.” She snapped a couple of phones and held the phone up to show him. “See?”

“Bruce won’t pay you for those photos.” Tim gave her a wilting look, they weren’t supposed to take photos that could give away their identities like that but she had angled the camera pretty well to hide the details of the suit.

“Worth a shot.” Steph stuck out her tongue and busied herself typing something, probably already texting the photo to Bruce.

“Should we, like, carry him to bed or something?” Tim frowned and looked at Oracle for some sort guidance. Dick seemed to be really deeply asleep and he looked so positively exhausted that Tim kind of felt bad waking the guy.

“Just shake him. He needs to get out of the suit anyway.” Barbara shrugged, not really looking at the camera as she worked.

“But look at him, he looks so peaceful! You’re heartless.” Tim couldn’t keep the small smile off his lips but he was only half-joking.

“I’m his ex, I’m immune to that face by now.” Barbara laughed softly and then waved. “Anyway, you handle it. Good night!”

“Wait, Bar… Damn.” Tim grumbled, the woman had disconnected before he could object. He turned tentatively to Bluebird for support. “Harper?”

“Don’t look at me, I have an omega little brother, I’m immune to that face too.” Harper grinned and crossed her arms, clearly she was enjoying watching Tim squirm. “Go on, wake him.”

“Fine.” Tim huffed and leaned over, gently shaking Nightwing by the shoulder. “Dick? Dick, you should go to bed.”

“Hmmm…” Dick moaned softly but didn’t wake at all, not even when Tim ran a hand up his shoulder.

It was uncharacteristic, Dick wasn’t exactly a light sleeper but he still tended to always be on guard enough that nobody could sneak up on him. Maybe he knew it was them, maybe that was why he was so relaxed, if it was then the trust was very touching.

Dick was warm, a little too warm for the chilliness of the cave but that was normal, Tim knew he’d just come out of heat that morning, though by the looks of it maybe he should have stayed home an extra day.

However, that explained why he was up to his elbows in reports and video conferencing Oracle in the middle of the night, he was catching up on what he had missed, plus he was stuffing himself with calories because heats took a lot out of a person and omegas rarely ate much during those days.

“What’s with the congregation?” A gruff voice behind them nearly made Tim jump, he hadn’t heard anyone else approach and with everyone still wearing dampers he hadn’t picked up on a new scent. “We forming a cult now?”

“Hey, Hood.” Steph greeted with a smile.

“Hey, blondie.” Jason tugged on her ponytail playfully, he didn’t have his helmet with him or his gun holsters but he was still in costume.

“Rojo.” Harper greeted with a little nod.

“Mech girl! You finally finish fixing up that gun for me?” The alpha smirked but then noticed Dick and Tim. “Hey, Replacement.”

“Hey.” Tim almost smiled, it was still so freaky how the nickname had become fond and caring. “We were just trying to wake Dick.”

“Big bird ate himself into a sugar coma, huh?” Jason examined the melted remains in the carton and his eyes did a sweep over Nightwing, taking in all the small details affectionately. “I’ll handle it.”

“Maybe I should just…” Tim tried to intervene, he knew Jason could be rough and loud and pushy even when he was trying to help but to his surprise Red Hood didn’t shake Dick or startle him or make inappropriate jokes, he actually picked Dick up very carefully.

“Come on, Dickhead. Let’s get you to bed before B gets home.” Jason spoke tenderly and rearranged the omega in his arms until Dick’s head was on his shoulder. He then glanced back at Tim and cocked his head at the mess of files, wrappers and ice cream. “Clean that up, will you, bro? Don’t want Alfie on my ass.”

“Sure.” Tim nodded, he noticed how Nightwing’s eyes had cracked open drowsily. “Good night, Dick.”

“Hmm… ‘Night…” Dick mumbled and closed his eyes again letting his head drop against Jason’s collarbone and scenting him sleepily since all of their dampeners were slowly fading that late in the night. “Jay… Remember I used to take care…”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get all cute on me, Dickie.” Red Hood grinned and started walking to the elevators as if the muscular man in his arms didn’t weight a thing.

“’m not cute…” Dick mumbled almost unintelligibly.

“And I’m not a zombie.” Jason chuckled softly as the elevator doors closed on them.

Steph and Harper were already munching on sandwiches and Alfred’s butter cookies but rather than join them, Tim watched the men go, feeling rather warm at the sight. Those two were always bickering and teasing but the amount of comfort and trust between them always caught him by surprise, though maybe not as much as when either of them were sharing one of those moments with Bruce.

It was in situations like that that it always hit Tim- this was his pack now and he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

This pack, this family, was so complicated and so prone to angst and drama but they had Dick and that’s all they really needed. Dick was the glue that kept them together, he was the hope that made them all feel like every struggle was worth it, he was their inspiration and their comfort, he was their confidant and often mentor, he was the brightness that kept them all from getting lost in the dark. They loved him so much.

Tim had been raised by a family that rarely remembered he existed, he hadn’t known what it was like to have a person like Dick Grayson always there for you and he didn’t know how he’d ever lived like that. He’d spent so many years feeling lonely and just dreaming of meeting his heroes, of helping and being useful and worthy, and now those heroes were his pack.

It was a weird family and one that had chosen a path of pain and hardship, but whether they were backing each other or arguing, fighting together or taking different sides, they would all still die for each other. Or, even better- live for each other.

*

_(3. Bruce)_

Patrol had become a lot more brutal since Dick came back.

Sure, it had been a few years but it had never been so hard before.

It wasn’t even Dick’s fault, not really. And it wasn’t brutal in the sense that there was more work, no, there were so many people in the pack now that the load was much lighter.

It was just so much more brutal now because Bruce got used to drowning in violence every night and spending his days reading reports, cleaning blood off his equipment and repairing his gadgets. Batman became his life, he never had time to heal, to stop and think or feel or breathe.

He became a tightly wound ball of fury and obsession, he didn’t really know how to be Bruce Wayne anymore, he didn’t know how to shake a person’s hand without thinking of three different ways to break their elbow.

Everything was violence and puzzles but it made sense, it was what he was good at.

And then Dick came back and he had to learn to be human again, had to dig up what was left of his mangled heart and try to pump something into it.

And with that came everyone else. Even the ones that were already there were never _really_ there, because Bruce wouldn’t let them in but with Dick around to make him feel again that all changed.

Being a person instead of just an ideal was downright exhausting.

But he had a family now and it was worth the exhaustion. Although sometimes he wondered if he was allowed to be happy about it. Batman was shaped and motivated by his misery so did being happy make him weaker? Or stronger with something to protect?

Family. That was a hell of a wild concept for them.

If it weren’t for Dick he might not even know how to handle them, he cared about all of them so much now but in the beginning he didn’t _want_ to care, they shoved themselves into his life and he took them in because they would have gotten themselves killed otherwise; and they were useful, his first thought was always how good they were to the crusade and how he could make better soldiers out of them.

Dick forced him to see that they weren’t his soldiers, they were his family. They weren’t fighting his fight for the cause, they were fighting it for him, because he inspired them and he’d been pitifully inept at living up to that. He’d never really understood them or his own feelings for them until Dick was there to help him make sense of being a person again.

It made his work so hard- to care so much, to worry so much, to have to lead and inspire and organize everyone, to will himself into depending on others and be dependable in return. It was brutal but it was worth it.

Bruce didn’t say it often, he was so terrible at communicating it and he knew he probably hurt them often when he missed a moment or a cue or forgot to speak up, but he loved them all, each in their own way. At some point the crusade was less about justice and vengeance and more about making the world better for them. Dick also made him see that.

Speaking about Dick, where the hell was he?

Bruce looked around the cave and found it depressingly empty.

It shouldn’t be surprising, by the time Batman got back from patrol it was almost 3AM (damn Penguin had started a new endeavor that took him all night to shutdown with Red Hood’s help and even then it was the goons that took the fall while Oswald sat comfortably in his club). Tim and Steph were had finished patrol and were spending the night in different places, Cass was dealing with something out of town and it was Dick’s night off so he was probably catching up on sleep.

Bruce liked quiet but this was too quiet, the wrong kind of quiet that made him feel... He wasn’t sure what it made him feel but it was bad, it was a weird ball of wrong tangled in his insides.

The manor had been so empty for so long, after Dick disappeared the quiet had been synonymous of ‘loss’ for years and he didn’t want to feel that again.

And… It’s just… Well, Bruce had gotten used to Dick waiting up for him in the cave lately and maybe it disappointed him a little to see that trend broken… Not that he’d ever admit that in a million years.

There were reports to write but he didn’t want to do them in all that ‘bad’ quiet, he’d handle them during the day. Instead he took off the cowl and headed to the showers to drown out his thoughts with the noise of the water, then he dressed and headed up to the kitchens.

Alfred, the saint, had left him pb&j sandwiches. They were the kind he liked with smooth peanut butter and gooseberry jam on homemade bread and he practically inhaled them with a cup of instant cocoa. Jason could mock his eating habits all he wanted ( _‘what are you, five? You’re worse that Dick’_ ), Bruce wouldn’t trade a good pb&j for all the caviar in the world (yet another thing he could thank Dick for).

The house was way too silent as well but it smelled like people, it smelled lived in, so it wasn’t a bad quiet.

Bruce was surprised when he reached his room and Dick wasn’t there either, nor had left any messages. Yes, surprised, and then disappointed, and then terrified because _‘no, please, he can’t be gone again’_ and _‘what if something bad happened to him?’_.

It was a little irrational but Bruce went looking, Dick was likely fine and he probably could have just sent a text or something but he wasn’t really thinking it through and ended up searching the house.

Dick wasn’t in his old room, or the living room or the den or the library. Bruce was about to go bother Alfred and ask if he knew anything when he caught a whiff of Dick’s scent- warm and sweet and wild, like sunshine and cotton candy, like gym chalk and fur under something so very _alive_ that was hard to define.

Dick’s scent had always been intriguing, always meshed so well with Bruce’s that half the time the alpha didn’t even notice it and took it for granted because it was just that familiar, but in the years Dick was gone it had become different and layered and far too complex for Bruce’s brain to really interpret but it still drew him in, not like a drug but equally addictive, like the sweetest most comforting thing in the world.

Bruce followed that scent to a room and… He should have figured, it was dumb of him not have checked this room first.

He opened the door as silently as possibly and looked inside. What he saw made a whole new rush of warm complicated feelings bloom all over his chest until he felt like he’d been filled to burst with Ivy’s sentient flower blossoms.

There were two people on the bed.

Damian was lying on his back as straight as a corpse like he always did but he wasn’t as tense and alert as usual, instead he looked relaxed and soft, so small and vulnerable and shockingly innocent, drooling just a tiny bit with his head tilted to the side and tucked under Dick’s chin and one of his hands holding on to the omega’s arm. Dick himself was almost curled up around the child, one arm pillowing his head head and the other draped over the boy’s torso, Dick’s nose was nuzzling into Damian’s hair and a floral quilt fell loosely around their legs.

Sometimes Bruce still forgot that Damian was here. It was horrible of him, he knew that, but he had only just met the boy so could anyone really blame him for not being used to having him around yet? It didn’t mean he was trying to ignore the kid, nor did it mean he didn’t care, he was just still adjusting to the strangeness of it all, to how his world was suddenly upside down.

Dealing with Damian was… complicated. For Bruce at least.

The boy had a very strong (read: difficult) personality that only Dick really seem able to tame and adore; he was haughty, emotionally closed off and always trying to prove himself, not to mention he was more than a little paranoid. Damian didn’t drop his guard for anyone other than Dick and Bruce hadn’t been able to earn the kid’s trust yet but, god, he really wanted to, he needed to make up for all those lost years. He just wished he knew how.

Bruce often doubted that a person like him was cut out to be a parent at all but that didn’t stop the affection he had for his boys or the desire to do better.

Damian squirmed a little in his sleep, maybe sensing Bruce’s presence, but didn’t wake up. He made a little distressed sound like a lost puppy but it quickly tapered off when he buried his face closer to Dick’s neck, slowly turning and curling closer until he looked like the child he was instead of a mini soldier.

In response, Dick made a happy little purring sound that had Bruce’s heart melting like wax dripping through his ribs, he also held Damian a little tighter before falling deeper asleep. His face looked so relaxed and boyish, like he was some ethereal creature, like nothing bad had ever happened to him, like he was still Bruce’s innocent little Robin.

They looked…

Bruce leaned against the doorframe searching for the right word in his head- comfortable? Happy? Peaceful? No, nothing that simple, they… They looked like...

They looked like home.

Bruce’s home. Bruce’s family. His son and his love. The center of his world.

He couldn’t explain that feeling (all those feelings) in words and saw no reason why he should, but he could stand there watching them for hours. Sleep be damned, he wanted to watch over them forever. Maybe he shouldn’t though, he’d shouldn’t be intruding, they all needed rest and privacy and he could be practical about that.

Bruce moved closer as quietly as he could and pulled the comforter over them, tucking them in snuggly, then he bent down and placed a ghost of a kiss on Dick’s cheek before turning to leave them in peace.

Before he could make it even one step away from the bed he felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to find a sleepy Dick looking at him.

“Stay with us?” Dick mouthed the words, making almost no sound but still perfectly understandable.

“He will be angry.” Bruce whispered back, motioning at Damian. He knew the boy didn’t like to share Dick with anyone, he got jealous and wasn’t comfortable around Bruce yet.

“No, he won’t…” Dick still barely made a sound and yet it still felt slurred as he closed his eyes and started to doze again.

Bruce pursed his lips like he always did when he was conflicted but ultimately he couldn’t say no to Dick. He carefully slid onto the bed behind the omega and tried to relax, one hand on Dick’s waist and his lips pressed lightly to the back of his neck. Dick practically melted and made more happy purring sounds that Damian reacted too by snuggling even closer to his father’s chest.

Bruce fell asleep with their scents lulling him and their warmth drawing him in. He was home.

*

_(4. Damian)_

“I had that under control!” Damian shouted as he slipped into the batmobile and buckled his seatbelt out of muscle memory.

“You could have been killed.” Batman retorted coolly, taking his place behind the wheel without looking at him.

“Tt. You don’t let me do anything my way!” Robin argued, crossing his arms and glaring behind the mask.

“If your way didn’t include a sword I might consider it.” Batman still sounded cold, he always did. Nothing ever impressed him.

“Guys, can we please just call it a night?” Nightwing settled in the backseat and leaned forward between them. He sounded frustrated and that made Damian feel even more frustrated himself, and a little ashamed too. “Everything worked out, didn’t it?”

“He is overconfident, stubborn and too violent.” Batman replied tersely, his attention on the road ahead as they drove home.

“Pot, meet kettle.” Nightwing muttered and leaned back in his seat.

“Why do I still have to work with you?” Damian shot at Batman, angry and bitter. The man just held him back, had no faith in his skill whatsoever, seemed more adamant about protecting criminals from him than the other way around. “I don’t even want to be Robin!”

“You seemed to want it plenty before.” Batman bit back the reply without looking at him.

“That is because I was dad’s Robin, not yours!” Damian shouted, kicking the dashboard his frustration, if not for his gloves he would be digging his nails into his own skin from all this tension. “Why can’t I just be Flamebird and work with him instead?”

“Hm.” Batman merely grunted but Damian could hear the leather of the man’s gauntlets creaking as he squeezed the steering wheel tight enough that it was a miracle it didn’t snap right off.

“Do not ignore me, Father!” Damian wanted to smack the man but he refused to display such childishness.

“This conversation is over.” Batman announced and, damn it, that disinterested dark tone drove Damian crazy.

Who did he think he was? Did he think just because he was Batman that he didn’t have to answer to anyone? Did he think that just because he was pack alpha that Damian was going to bow down all submissively and be his little toy soldier? Did he think just because he was Damian’s father that he could decide the kind of person Damian should be?

“When will you come down from that high horse and learn that I…” Robin kept arguing but was cut off suddenly.

“Robin! Quiet!” Batman’s tone was sharp, finally angry, finally _something_. Good.

“I will not be silenced!” Robin snapped and turned to the backseat for support. “Nightwing, help me… Oh.”

Damian went still right away. Nightwing had his head tipped to the side over his shoulder, his breathing was slow and even and his body was slumped, the mask still hid his eyes behind white-out lenses but it was obvious he was fast asleep and looking utterly drained.

“That’s why I told you to be quiet.” Batman murmured in low grumpy tone.

“Baba?” Damian reached to gently pat one of Nightwing’s knees but got no reaction.

“Let him sleep.” Batman ordered but it wasn’t harsh at all and required no explanation.

“…” Robin opened his mouth to argue, wanted to snap that _of course he’d let his dad sleep_ , but he ended up not saying anything at all. For Grayson’s sake he reluctantly went quiet and allowed himself to simmer in his anger.

That was probably the only thing Batman and Robin could agree on- they both loved Nightwing.

For Dick, they would try to get along and they did anything in their power not to upset him.

It’s not like Damian hated his father, he loved and admired Bruce, he really did. So what if he never said it out loud? Bruce didn’t either!

But Bruce Wayne and Batman were different people as far as Damian was concerned- one was his father and the other was _supposed_ to be his partner.

Bruce might love him in his own stilted way but Damian just felt like he was never good enough for Batman, he tried his best to follow his father’s ideals but he’d been trained in ways Batman disapproved of, so the man never trusted him.

Damian knew every time Batman looked at him he saw an Al Ghul and as much as Damian tried to be a Wayne, the more honest side of him still felt like an Al Ghul, everything Talia had taught him was very deeply ingrained and part of him was grateful for how strictly she trained him.

Most of the time though, he just wished he could be a Grayson. He wanted to shed the Al Ghul and Wayne sides off him like a molting snake and just make his dad proud, just fly by Nightwing’s side… If only he could be as kind and bright as his dad. Which he couldn’t. He was too much of an angry bat.

It’s just that Batman frustrated him, they functioned on different wavelengths and while at home that translated into awkward attempts at affection between emotionally-stunted workaholics, on the field it just spelled disaster.

Maybe they needed more time, Robin hadn’t been working with the original Batman for very long yet, maybe they just needed to get to know each other’s styles a bit better. After all, it had taken forever for Bruce Wayne to earn anything from Damian as a father, be it affection or respect, but it had happened so maybe Batman and Robin could get there too eventually.

The whole thing explained akh though, after working as Batman’s sidekick he had a whole new respect for Todd as Red Hood. He always assumed his brother was hot-headed and that his violent ways were what caused friction with Batman but now Damian saw that he must have the patience of a saint to still put up with Batman’s sanctimonious bullshit.

And, of course, he now felt a little bad for taking Drake’s place.

Not that he really had _taken_ anything, Drake had helped him train and handed down the cape with his blessing. Tim had been an adult, older than any other Robin ever got to be with the R on their chests, and he was fully ready to find his own individual identity but now Damian saw Drake’s Robin with new eyes and realized just how attached and how well he and Batman worked together.

Damian was never going to be able to live up to that, to Tim.

He wasn’t ever going to say it but he was so damn jealous of how competent Drake was with Batman (with everything) and he really wanted his brother to approve of him, even more so than he wanted Batman’s validation and trust.

“I know I’m not like him,” Batman broke the long silence, making a small gesture with his shoulder to indicate the sleeping man in the backseat. “but we need to learn to trust each other on the field.”

“You are the one that does not trust me.” Robin grumbled, keeping his voice and his eyes down.

Batman didn’t answer and silence settled in again, the only sounds were the soft hum of the engine and Nightwing’s slow breathing. Damian really wished his father would say something, anything, to counter his assumption that the man didn’t trust him.

He stared out the window, watching the landscape change as they reached the outskirts of the city.

After a while, Batman let out an exhale that could almost be confused with a sigh and broke the silence again.

“I’m only harsh because I want you to be better.”

“I know.” Damian scowled and sulked because he _did_ know, but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

He scratched his thighs like he always did when he was too still for too long but with the gloves in the way he couldn’t feel his nails so he resorted to chewing on his lip and flicking the sharp edges of his gauntlets with his fingertips instead. Mother would have smacked the back of his head, she hated when he stimmed, said it was undignified and betrayed his emotions… But Father didn’t care and baba always encouraged him not to bottle things up.

“I do see how hard you’ve been holding back your more violent instincts.” Batman pipped in again, noticing the tics, his own fingers lightly clenching and twitching in a pattern on the wheel. He sounded as chilly as ever but also oddly hesitant and clearly making a gargantuan effort to communicate the way Nightwing always pushed him to do. “Your actions have been… commendable.”

“Tt.” Damian clicked his tongue, annoyed.

 _Commendable_? What the hell was that? It wasn’t enough, would it kill the man to say he was proud? Just a little bit? Maybe that was too much to ask for- after Grayson, Todd and Drake, Damian just had shoes too big to fill, maybe father would never be proud.

Why should it matter? As far as Damian was concerned he wasn’t the one that needed Batman’s validation, Batman was the one that had to earn his. The only reason he was still making an effort at being Robin was because of Nightwing, that was the only approval he wanted.

“He wants us to protect each other.” The alpha dared to glance back at Nightwing for a brief second before eyeing the road again. “I can’t do that if you don’t follow orders.”

“That is not protecting each other, that is you smothering me.” Damian grumbled even more, sinking in his seat and flicking the gauntlet spikes a bit more forcefully and faster. “If I let you get hurt he will never forgive me.”

That seemed to give Batman some pause, Damian had no idea what the man was thinking but he had only spoken the truth.

Baba always said Batman needed a Robin, needed a partner, needed the balance and the support and someone to keep him on his toes, and Damian was willing to be all those things because if anything happened to Batman it would break Nightwing’s heart… Again.

Damian had been sad and miserable when everyone thought Bruce Wayne was dead, everyone was sad and miserable but none more so than Dick Grayson, and the one thing Damian couldn’t endure ever again was seeing his baba that broken.

“No, Robin.” Batman shook his head and actually placed a hand on Robin’s shoulder. “You are the child here, you are the one that should be protected. I’m the one he would hate if either of us got hurt.”

“I do not need protection. I am a highly trained assassin.”

“That’s one of the things you need to be protected from.”

“What? Myself?” Damian was positively confused by that and inflated angrily all over again. Did they think he was that inept that he’d hurt himself?

“Do you think he likes that your first instinct in battle is to go for the kill?” Batman sounded disapproving once more but Robin didn’t have the power to be angry this time.

“I… He…” Damian stammered, looking back the sleeping vigilante and deflating, hunching over to make himself smaller. Nightwing wouldn’t say that directly but Damian knew what the man must think. “I know…”

“We know you’re not a bad person.” Batman’s voice softened just a fraction and his hand finally climbed from Robin’s shoulder to his hair in a soft caress. “We just want you to know it too.”

“Is that your attempt at an apology?” Damian shifted, trying very hard to resist leaning into the touch.

Batman took a long deep breath as if steeling himself for the hardest thing in the world and then finally said- “I’m sorry I’m difficult to work with.”

“You really are.” Robin quipped and looked out the passenger window. “But I suppose the apple does not fall far from the tree.”

The tension appeared to have leaked out of the air, Damian still sulked but neither he nor Batman were angry anymore, though the latter looked pensive as they finally made it into the bat cave and parked.

“Robin is _his_ legacy.” Batman turned to Robin at last, it wasn’t a question but he seemed to expecting some sort of reply.

“Yes.” Damian nodded, watching a sleeping Nightwing that had slumped a little more down the seat.

“Do you really want to abandon it?” Ah, so that’s what had bothered Batman the most.

“No.” Of course not, he’d spoken out of anger when he said he didn’t want to be Robin.

Everybody seemed to have this fantastical idea that Damian was going to be Batman someday, that he was destined to inherit the cowl, they even seemed to believe he wanted it but he didn’t, all he truly wanted was to make the first Robin proud.

*

_(5. Alfred)_

Honestly, sometimes Master Bruce needed some sense knocked into his thick skull.

The Justice League called for his help with some secret assignment, that was all good and proper but would it have killed him to wrap things up quickly and come back early? Did he really need to stay and help with cleanup when they had behemoths like Superman, Wonder Woman and the Lanterns?

Maybe Alfred was a little bitter but he just wished Bruce would remember that he had very human responsibilities too, not just vigilante ones.

One of said responsibilities was currently curled up in bed in abject distress.

Dick could laugh it off all he wanted, he could keep saying that he was fine by himself but he wasn’t fooling the butler one bit. He was flushed and sweaty, overheated and spilling out pheromones like a fountain, he was sluggish but restless and kept pulling all of Bruce’s laundry onto the bed, making a hazard of a nest to hide in.

It was only a matter of time before Dick started getting delirious and actively hurting.

Alfred knocked on the door to the master’s room, in response he got a soft ‘come in’ and quickly made his way inside with his tray.

They had air conditioning but the butler had long since learned that when in heat Dick liked to actually feel the breeze hitting his skin so Alfred had dragged a fan into the room at some point and it was now was mounted on the bedside table blowing cool air onto the man splayed out like a starfish in blue shorts and one of Bruce’s college t-shirts.

“I have brought some lunch, Master Dick.” Alfred made his way to the side of the bed and deposited the tray on the free table.

“In bed? You are enabling my bad manners.” Dick chuckled with an arm over his eyes as if the light in the room was too bright.

“Exceptions can be made when one wishes to avoid having the whole house smell like a harem.” The butler turned to close the inner curtains so the early autumn light filtered through more dimly.

“Harems aren’t really the sexy playrooms filled with scantily clad hotties that stereotypes make them out to be.” Dick countered knowingly but finally dropped his arm. “More like overcrowded nurseries actually.”

“Is that so?” Alfred hummed noncommittedly and returned to the side of the bed. “Either way, you must eat, I will not have you starving yourself on my watch.”

“I’m not really hungry, Alfie.” Dick chuckled, panting just a tiny bit. “Not for food anyway.”

“Yes, well, pardon me, but the Kamasutra is not on the menu.” The butler retorted drily.

Dick laughed, a pretty sound that filled the room pleasantly as he dragged himself into a sitting position and relented, beckoning for the plate of food as if the joke warranted his obedience as a prize.

The butler presented with a simple meal of Alfred’s gourmet rendition of macaroni and cheese with herbs and bacon bits, it was comfort food and heavy enough on calories and carbs that it should keep the omega running for a while.

Dick took a few bites and then seemed to realize he was hungrier than he thought and started wolfing down the food, occasionally taking sips from the water Alfred held out for him.

“So where is everyone?” Dick wondered through a mouth full of pasta, it made Alfred scowl a little in disapproval and hold out a napkin.

“The older children are at school, Master Jason and his partners asked to take Miss Helena for the night for some sort of sleepover with Miss Harper. Master Tim is working on a case and taking over patrol tonight with Miss Kate. Miss Cassandra is spending the weekend with Miss Brown, Miss Row and Miss Gordon, they have some sort of mission they are working on together.”

“And Bruce?” Dick looked into his food, trying very hard not to look hopeful or sound desperate.

“I’m afraid he has yet to return. Last I heard the League had some cleaning up to do.”

“Alien prisoners and trashed spaceships kind of clean-up or patching up injuries and making reports kind of clean-up?”

“I was not informed of the specifics.” Alfred replied apologetically, though in his opinion neither option was important enough for Bruce to make his mate wait like this while heat.

Dick made a little noise of acceptance and finished his food. He then downed the rest of the water just to appease the butler and flopped back down onto the bed with a dramatic sigh.

Alfred cleaned everything up and before leaving he checked Dick’s temperature with the back of his hand. “I shall bring you some ice later.”

“Thanks, Alfie.” Dick smiled a little dazed.

Alfred did the dishes, prepared snacks for when the teens got home, and then grabbed an ice pack and headed back to the room. He hoped he wouldn’t see anything too inappropriate, expected instead to find Dick either asleep or still sulking feverishly but he was curled up with one of Bruce’s sweaters and staring at his phone when Alfred knocked.

“Any news, sir?” The butler wondered as he gently placed the ice pack on Dick’s forehead, knowing it would help cool his whole body.

“No.” Dick sighed and swiped at the screen. “Just looking at old photos.”

“I see.” Alfred straightened up and prepared to leave again, Dick probably wanted privacy. “Will there be anything else, sir?”

Dick lowered the phone and looked at the butler with his best rendition of puppy eyes, the bright sapphire of his irises standing out sharply against olive skin. “Stay with me, Alfie? Just a little bit?”

“Of course.” Alfred pursed his lips for moment as he considered what to do and then decided that what Dick needed the most was comfort. “If you’ll excuse me, master Dick.”

The butler gestured at the bed and Dick scooted aside to make space. Alfred sat on the edge and offered his lap for Dick to lay his head while the beta stroked soothing little circles between his shoulder blades and the back of his neck until the omega began to melt into the bed.

It was a little nostalgic. No matter how old Dick got, moments like these always reminded Alfred of when he was an overly excited child that just wanted someone to be vulnerable with after nightmares or an equally overexcited teenager frustrated with his own body and just looking for some compassion and a sense of safety.

Dick kept scrolling through photos, many of them featured two twin children, sometimes with different adults around them, then he stopped at one particular photo- in it were three adults, two clearly Middle-Eastern given their clothing and one perhaps Arab too or maybe South Asian though it was hard to tell, the twins were toddlers then and covered in what appeared to be cake.

“Friends of yours, Master Dick?” Alfred asked, even though he knew he shouldn’t pry.

“Something like that.” Dick mumbled sleepily and a very wistful, the phone kept nearly slipping between his fingers.

Alfred didn’t ask anything else, just continued his calming touches and allowed his scent to settle over the cloud of overheated sweetness in the room. It didn’t take long before the phone really did slip and landed with a soft thud on the bed, Dick’s breathing evened out and his tense shaky body relaxed into sleep.

The butler didn’t dare move, he knew eventually he’d have to leave and start working on dinner but his boy might have rough few days ahead of him so for the time being the least Alfred could do was let him sleep to his heart’s content as long as he could. He readjusted the melting ice pack and kept his hand on Dick’s back, feeling more than hearing his long slow breaths and steady heartbeat.

Eventually he heard some noise and realized the children must be home, he heard them make their way to the hallway outside the room and then stop, whisper, and leave again. Later still he heard Master Tim knocking in search of the butler only to inform that he’d be in the cave if needed.

All the while Dick slept but not easily, occasionally fidgeting and shifting, whispering incoherent words and whimpering a little through his dreams.

Alfred made a mental note to give Master Bruce an earful when he got back.

*

_(+1 Dick)_

Movie night was more than just tradition for the bat pack, it was outright sacred.

It started at Dick’s request, just a reason to gather everyone together once a month. Back then things were…a little complicated between several of the family members but Dick nagged until they said yes (for him, they planned not to talk to each even if they had to endure a night together for his sake).

But because it was important to Dick, it became important to Bruce, and if it was important to Bruce then nobody had the guts to say no. They called it ‘team building night’ as a joke.

The rules were very simple- members of the family were to gather together for a whole night once a month if possible, dinner and movies at the manor, people who were mad at each other agreed on temporary truces for movie night, no patrols allowed (they usually coordinated with allies to replace them), no outsiders, no interruptions, masks and capes were left at the door and no work talk was allowed. Anyone out of town could video call in to join if they felt like it.

All family members usually showed up unless they had something really big on their plate or happened to be off-planet or undercover, non-family but still part of the pack were welcome, significant others were tolerated but rarely showed up (usually because they ended up doing patrols for the rest of the family since nobody in the damn bat pack seemed to be able to marry or shack up with someone that didn’t have a secret identity).

Also, at some point Dick was banished from picking movies after the post-Valentine’s Day tear-jerker marathon fiasco, and Tim was on thin ice over the Sharknado marathon (saved from banishment only because Sharknado 3 got a legendary guffaw of tear-inducing laughter out of Bruce with the space sharks and Tim managed to immortalize it on camera).

Over the years it just became a sacred tradition, even more so than any holiday. They had movie night after natural disasters and pack fights, through pregnancies and mourning periods and recovering injuries, through good times and bad.

This particular one could be considered somewhere in between events.

There had been a near-apocalyptic event recently that the Justice League and ally teams had stopped but in turn that meant plenty of rogues popped out of the woodwork to take advantage of the chaos. It had been a pretty tough month, everybody was tired and banged up but most of the villains were now locked up, plots had been foiled and things were somewhat peaceful. Everyone needed a break (specially those that were technically too injured to be moving around anyway) so they decided it was time for a movie night.

Each person coordinated with their allies to take over patrol in their territories. Some people had to bow out like Kate who had to help Selina on the field, or Steph who was still in the hospital with Harper and Carrie keeping her company and Babs planned on skyping in since she was out of town with Huntress and Canary.

They had pizza and painkillers in the movie room and settled in to watch the latest sci-fi box office hit. It was some brightly colored alien superhero team up movie with laughable monsters, too many lasers and an excess of explosions but it turned out to be entertaining.

Dick was just happy that nobody was fighting. Oh, they bickered over the movie and over snacks and made bad jokes to tease each other but nobody was angry, for once they all seemed content even though everyone was in some level of pain.

Bruce had half his ribs broken, a bullet wound and a black eye, Jason had a broken leg and minor acid burns, Babs had electrical burns, Tim was recovering from a concussion and a broken nose, Damian and Cass had more stitches than they’d admit, one of Duke’s eyes was healing under an eyepatch and both his shoulders were stiff and bruised after having been set back in place. Even Dick had more bruises than clear patches of skin at that point.

The movie ended up garnering some laughs and by the end of it nobody wanted too leave, it had been too long since they were all together and too much had happened in the meantime. So they took the risk of letting Tim choose something else for them to watch and they settled in for a second movie, this one some funny but schmaltzy family fantasy thing with lots of animals.

Halfway through, Dick was kind of dozing off so he got up to make some popcorn. He stood in the kitchen with his hip against the counter waiting for the microwave to ding, then stretched as much as the aches allowed and poured the buttery treats into a big bowl.

“Ok, guys, who wants…” Dick cut himself off when he realized what was happening on the couch.

It took him a full minute to really take it all in but in the end he smiled widely.

Bruce was asleep sitting bolt upright with his arms crossed, his face was perfectly relaxed in a boyish manner and his head was tipped to the side with his cheek resting on Jason’s hair. Jason himself had his head on Bruce’s shoulder and was snoring softly, his white streak curling over his eyes, he had his legs spread because Damian had been sitting on the floor between his knees but was now asleep too, using the thigh of Jason’s good leg as a pillow.

Tim was sleeping curled against Jason’s other side, making little wheezy snoring noises through his damaged nose and holding his phone limply in his hands. Next to him, a laptop rested on the seat with Barbara on the video call but she had apparently passed on a bed with her laptop next to her head, her hair was a tangled red mess and her glasses were askew and reflecting the light of the screen.

On Bruce’s other side was the spot Dick had vacated but was now filled by a sleeping Helena, who had spread out with her little head on Bruce’s lap, her long ebony hair spilling everywhere and her eyes moving under her lids as she dreamt. Next to the girl was Cass with her legs up on the couch and her back pressed against Duke’s side, she was sleeping with her hands in her lap and one of Duke’s arms loosely around her, he had his head tipped over the back of the couch and slept with his mouth partially open.

They were all sleeping peacefully, illuminated only by the light of the absurdly massive wall-sized flat-screen where the movie played with the volume lowered to a whisper and the subtitles on (not that most of them needed it but some of them liked the subs). Asleep and vulnerable with their scents meshing pleasantly together, they all really did look like a loving family.

On the floor in front of where Dick had been sitting Cosmo was the only one awake, he had his knees up to his chest, was chewing on the collar of his shirt and focused intensely on the movie. Dick raised a finger to his lips and made a shushing gesture when Cosmo saw him.

He pulled out his phone and took a photo.

…And then he couldn’t resist taking a bunch more just in case, even did a few closeups, a picture of Babs on the screen and selfie in front of everyone’s sleeping forms.

When he was satisfied he lowered himself quietly next to Cosmo and offered the bowl of popcorn.

“Guess it’s just us now, little prince.” Dick smiled and ate a mouthful of popcorn while the scrolled through the photos, already planning on all the people he was going to bribe or blackmail them with. Clark and Roy would probably be willing to give him just about anything for those pictures, maybe Steph too, Colin could have them for free though.

Cosmo, the only one completely uninjured, started to slump over drowsily too, he didn’t fall asleep but he leaned against Dick’s side as the movie kept playing.

“Gotta love movie night.” Dick wrapped an arm around his son and couldn’t stop smiling through his popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your theories, headcanons and random comments, they always make my day.
> 
> Comments are my fuel and motivate me to write faster. Please feed me?


End file.
